


A Year Ago

by Dassandre



Series: Fan Art - Fool Me Once [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: This photo collage is inspired by the series Fool Me Once by Boffin 1710 and AsheTarasovich.





	A Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [October 26, 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688078) by [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710). 



It is a reflection of the events of the entire series -- one year at a time -- as Q is torn apart when Bond walks away with Madeleine Swann at the end of Spectre, rebuilt as a result of his relationship with Lance Hendricks, only to be eventually torn apart and rebuilt yet again.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
